lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.13 Der letzte Rekrut
„'Der letzte Rekrut'“ ist die dreizehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel Lost. Als die Gruppen von Jack und Locke zusammen treffen, bilden sich neue Allianzen und alte werden gebrochen. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie sagt er wolle Helen heiraten.]] Locke ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, nachdem er von Desmond angefahren wurde. Im Ambulanzwagen sagen die Sanitäter dass Locke im Unterkörper kein Ansprechen auf Reize und keine Reflexe aufzeige. Ben informiert die Sanitäter, dass Locke bereits vor dem Unfall querschnittsgelähmt war. Er kenne ihn aber nicht gut genug um ihnen etwas über nahe Angehörige Lockes zu sagen. Locke murmelt dass er Helen Norwood heiraten wollte und sein Vorname John laute. Bei der Ankunft im Krankenhaus trifft auch gerade der Krankentransport mit Sun ein. Sie sieht Locke und reagiert panisch und sagt zu Jin in Koreanisch "Das ist er, das ist er." verhört Kate.]] Auf der Polizeiwache bittet James den Polizisten, der gerade mit Kate beschäftigt ist, ob er sie kurz alleine sprechen könne. Er überfliegt ihre Akte und meint dann, dass sie für ihn nicht wie eine Mörderin aussieht. Sie entgegnet daraufhin, dass sie dies auch nicht sei. James fragt sie dann, ob sie es nicht auch seltsam fände, dass sie erst mit der gleichen Maschiene aus Sydney kommen und sie dann ausgerechnet in sein Auto rast. Kate fragt ihn, ob er sie anmachen wolle. Sie fragt ihn auch, warum er sie nicht am Flughafen verhaftet hätte, als er sie mit Handschellen gesehen habe. James beschwört, dass er die Handschellen nicht bemerkt hätte, Kate glaubt aber, dass er nur verhindern wolle, dass irgendwer erfährt, dass er in Australien war. Nach kurzem schweigen sagt James ihr, dass er sie mag. Miles ruft James zu sich und berichtet ihm von einem Mehrfachmord in einem Restaurant, die Opfer seien ein gewisser Keamy und drei seiner Männer. Außerdem spricht er von einem Augenzeugen, der allerdings kein Englisch versteht. Auf Band zeigt er ihm dann noch Sayid, der das Restaurant nach dem Zwischenfall verlässt und nun als Hauptzeuge gesucht wird. wird herzlich empfangen von Ilana.]] Die hochschwangere Claire ist gerade auf dem Weg zur Adoptionsagentur, als sie bei der Anmeldung an der Pforte von Desmond wiedererkannt wird. Er stellt sich ihr vor und liest ihren Namen auf der Unterschriftenliste ab, in die sich Claire eintragen musste. Diese sagt ihm anschließend, dass sie tatsächlich einen Jungen bekomme. Desmond begleitet sie zum Aufzug und meint, dass eine Adoption ein juristisch gefährliches Unternehmen sei, bei welchem man leicht in Fallen tappen kann. Er bietet ihr daher an, sie mit seiner Anwältin bekannt zu machen, die er sowieso gerade besuchen will und die ihm auch noch einen Gefallen schulde. Nachdem Desmond versichert, dass sie das keinen Penny kosten wird, stimmt Claire zu. In dem Büro von Sweetzer & Verdansky angekommen, bittet Desmond die Sekretärin am Empfang, Miss Verdansky Bescheid zu sagen, die ihn bereits erwarte. Ilana Verdansky kommt sofort aus ihrem Büro und begrüßt Desmond. Als dieser dann Claire vorstellt, fragt Ilana überrascht, ob sie Claire Littleton aus Australien sei. Als Claire bejaht, meint Ilana überrascht, dass sie sie schon lange gesucht hätte und bittet Desmond, noch kurz zu warten, da sie mit Claire unter vier Augen sprechen müsse. stellt den flüchtenden Sayid.]] Sayid kommt in Nadias Haus an und beginnt eilig, seinen Koffer zu packen. Als Nadia dazu kommt, meint er, dass er gehen müsse, sie sich aber keine sorgen mehr machen muss, da er sich um alles gekümmert hat. Kaum fragte sie ihn, was er getan hat, klingelt es an der Tür. Miles identifiziert sich als Polizist und bittet Nadia, die Tür zu öffnen. Als er drinnen ist, ist Sayid verschwunden, sein offener Koffer liegt aber noch auf dem Tisch. Sayid hatte den Moment genutzt, um durch dir Hintertüre zu fliehen, allerdings wird im von Sawyer eine Falle getellt, der ihn dann verhaftet. Jack und sein Sohn David Shephard betreten das Bürogebäude, in dem Christian Shepards Testament verlesen werden soll. Sie betreten ebenfalls das Büro von Ilana, wo diese die beiden auch sofort begrüßt. Sie meint, sie habe eine Überraschung für Jack, und fragt ihn, ob er an Schicksal glaube. In dem Konferenzraum angekommen. Ilana stellt Jack und Claire einander vor. Jack wundert sich, wie Ilana sie gefunden hat, diese erwiedert aber, dass Claire sie gefunden habe. Jack fragt Claire dann, woher sie ihren Vater kennt, da dieser sie seinem Testament nennt. Claire erklärt Jack, dass Christian auch ihr Vater war. Jack ist sprachlos. Dann klingelt sein Handy. Im Krankenhaus gab es einen Notfall, er wird dort erwartet. Daher sagt er, dass sie den Termin wohl verschieben müssten. erkennt seinen Patienten.]] Im Krankenhaus erwacht Sun nach der Operation. Sie ist besorgt um ihr ungeborenes Kind, aber Jin erzählt ihr, dass es dem Baby gut gehen wird. Er sagt, dass es vorbei wäre und alles wieder in Ordnung gehen werde. Draussen im Flur gehen Jack und David den Korridor entlang und unterhalten sich über Christian. David fragt, ob Jack die Art, alles geheim zu halten, von seinen Vater geerbt hätte, worauf Jack lacht und "wahrscheinlich" sagt. Jack muss David dann warten lassen, weil er eine Operation durchführen muss. Eine Chirurgin erklärt den Zustand des Patienten und sagt, dass er bereits vorher im Rollstuhl saß. Jack bemerkt, dass seine Rückenmarkshaut beschädigt ist, aber er denkt, er hat die Sache unter Kontrolle. Jack beginnt die Operation und schaut in den Operationsspiegel, um das Gesicht des Patienten zu sehen. Es ist John Locke. Die Chirurgin fragt Jack, ob ein Problem vorliegt, worauf Jack sagt, "ich glaube, ich kenne den Typ." Auf der Insel offenbart Jack dass er die Gestalt von Christian hatte.]] "Locke" sagt, dass er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte, dass Jack zu ihm kommen würde. Er bittet ihn, mit ihm zu kommen, da sie viel zu besprechen hätten. Jack fragt allerdings Hurley, ob er damit einverstanden sei, dass Jack alleine mit Locke redet, da das alles ja seine Idee war. Hurley stimmt ihm aber zu und Jack verschwindet mit Locke im Dschungel. Unter vier Augen meint Jack dann, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, was er sei, worauf der Mann in Schwarz aber entgegnet, dass Jack dies wüsste. Jack fragt, warum er gerade John Lockes Aussehen übernommen hat. Er antwortet, dass Locke dumm genug war, daran zu glauben, dass er aus einem speziellen Grund auf der Insel sei, und dass dieser Glaube ihn letztendlich getötet und Jack seine Leiche auf die Insel gebracht hat. Als glaubt, dass der falsche Locke nur das Aussehen von Personen annehmen kann, die tot sind. Er erzählt ihm, dass er am dritten Tag auf der Insel seinen Vater gesehen hätte und fragt, ob er das ebenfalls war. Locke bejaht und sagt, er wollte ihm helfen, Wasser zu finden. Er sagt außerdem, dass sein einziges Interesse immer war, ihnen dabei zu helfen, die Insel zu verlassen, was nun möglich ist, nachdem Jacob tot ist. Er fügt auch hinzu, dass sie alle gemeinsam die Insel verlassen müssen. Jack hat bedenken, da gerade John Locke, mit dessen Aussehen der Mann in Schwarz alle zum Verlassen der Insel bringen will, der einzige war, der die Insel nicht verlassen wollte. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt ihm, dass John Locke kein Mann des Glaubens sei, sondern einfach nur ein Idiot. und Claire treffen sich als Bruder und Schwester]] Auf dem Weg zurück bemerkt "Locke", dass Claire sie verfolgt. Jack und Claire begrüssen sich und "Locke" lässt sie allein, damit sie reden können. Claire sagt, dass sie nie eine richtige Familie hatte und dass es ihr daher viel bedetet, dass Jack mitkommt. Jack sagt, dass er noch nicht entschieden hat, ob er mitkommt, darauf sagt Claire, dass Jack es entschieden hätte, in dem Moment, wo er mit dem Mann in Schwarz gesprochen hat. Ob Jack es mag oder nicht, er gehöre nun zu "Locke". zeigt Locke mit was er es zu tun kriegen könnte.]] Im Lager sagt Sawyer zu Hurley, dass sie das U-Boot von Charles Widmore benutzen wollen, um von der Insel zu entkommen, und dass Sayid zur "dunklen Seite" übergewechselt ist, und daher nicht eingeladen ist. Kate erklärt währenddessen den Plan an Sun weiter. In dem Moment, wo Sawyer Hurley erzählt, dass er es geheim halten soll, kommt Claire hinzu und umarmt Hurley. "Locke" hält eine Ansprache, dass es schön ist, dass alle wieder zusammen sind. Kate geht zu Jack, der ihr erzählt, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie mit "Locke" die Insel verlassen sollten. Zoe erscheint plötzlich im Lager und sagt zu Locke, dass er zurückgeben soll, was er genommen hat. "Locke" sagt, dass er nicht wisse, wovon sie spricht. Zoe fragt am Funkgerät, ob sie ihre Position lokalisiert haben und sagt zu Locke, dass sie ihm zeigt, wozu sie fähig sind. Eine Granate explodiert hinter Locke, den das kaum beeindruckt. Zoe gibt Locke ein Funkgerät und Zeit bis Anbruch der Nacht, um zurückzugeben, was er genommen hat, oder sie werden ihr Ziel nächstes mal nicht verfehlen. Als Zoe geht zerstört "Locke" das Funkgerät und sagt, dass es jetzt los geht. eröffnet Jack seinen geheimen Plan.]] "Locke" hält erneut eine Ansprache, in der er erzählt, dass Widmores Team sie provozieren will und alle ihre Sachen packen sollen, damit sie zur Hydra Insel übersetzen können, um in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Er gibt Sawyer eine grobe Karte, womit er die Elizabeth finden kann, um damit alle abzuholen, um zur Hydra Insel überzusetzen. Sawyer fragt Kate, ob sie mitkommt. "Locke" ruft Sayid und geht mit ihm aus dem Lager. Sawyer flüstert zu Jack, dass er nicht vor hat, sich mit Locke zu treffen, und dass Jack einen Weg finden soll, sich zusammen mit Sun, Hurley und Frank von der Gruppe zu trennen, um Sawyer an einem alten Bootssteg zu treffen. Dann würden sie zur Hydra Insel gehen und sich da mit Widmore treffen, mit dem Sawyer einen Deal hat. Sawyer erklärt auch, dass Claire verrückt sei und nicht mitkommen soll, weil sie versucht hat, Kate zu töten. zielt auf den wehrlosen Desmond.]] "Locke" erzählt Sayid, dass er zum Brunnen gehen soll und Desmond töten soll. Sayid zögert zunächst, worauf "Locke" ihn fragt, ob er immer noch das will, was er ihm angeboten hat. Sayid sagt, dass er es immer noch will und geht zum Brunnen. Im Brunnen sitzt Desmond im Wasser, als Sayid seine Pistole auf ihn richtet. Desmond fragt ganz ruhig, was Locke ihm angeboten hat, damit er ihn tötet. Sayid erzählt, dass Locke ihm versprochen hat, die Frau, die er liebt, zurückzubringen, und dass er ihm glaubt, weil er auch ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt hat. Desmond fragt daraufhin Sayid, was er der Frau erzählen will, wenn sie fragt, was er tun musste, damit sie wieder zusammen sind. ruft Sun, Frank and Hurley zu sich um gemeinsam zu flüchten.]] Als Sawyer und Kate an der Küste ankommen, erzählt Sawyer, dass es eine schlecht Idee wäre, sich mit Locke zu treffen, und dass sie sich stattdessen mit Jack, Hurley, Sun und Frank treffen. Kate fragt nach Claire, aber Sawyer sagt, dass die Claire, für die Kate gekommen ist, nicht mehr existiert, und dass sie gefährich ist. Dann schwimmen Sawyer und Kate herüber zur Elizabeth. "Locke" führt seine 23 Mann starke Truppe zum Treffpunkt. Claire erzählt Jack, dass sie Locke traut, weil er der einzige gewesen ist, der sie nicht im Stich gelassen hätte. "Locke" bemerkt, dass Sayid noch nicht wieder dabei ist und fragt Sun, ob sie ihn gesehen hat. Sun schreibt auf einen Zettel, dass Locke ihr das angetan hat, dass sie wohl nicht mehr sprechen kann. "Locke" entgegnet, dass er ihr gar nicht angetan habe. Dann sagt Locke zu Cindy, dass er Sayid suchen geht und verschwindet in den Dschungel. Jack nutzt die Gelegenheit und verschwindet mit Hurley, Sun und Frank, aber Claire beobachtet sie und folgt ihnen. bringt Claire zur Vernunft.]] "Locke" findet Sayid und fragt ihn, warum er so lange gebraucht hat. Sayid erzählt, dass er gerade einen unbewaffneten Mann getötet habe, und dass er dafür eine Weile brauchte. Er sagt, dass Locke ja hingehen könne, um es zu überprüfen. Locke hat das nicht vor und sagt zu Sayid, dass er sich beeilen soll, weil sie noch ihr Boot erwischen müssen. Als "Locke" geht hält Sayid einen Moment inne, dann folgt er Locke. nennt sich einen Mann des Glaubens.]] Jacks Gruppe folgt der Karte und sie rennen zur Küste, wo sie an dem Steg ankommen, wo die Elizabeth geankert hat. Sie treffen Sawyer und Kate und machen sich bereit, aber Claire kommt bewaffnet aus dem Dschungel. Kate überzeugt Claire tapfer, dass sie nicht mit Locke gehen, weil er nicht Locke ist und keiner von ihnen. Als Claire erzählt, dass locke versprochen hat, ihr Aaron wieder zu bringen, erzählt Kate, dass der einzige Grund dafür war, auf die Insel zurückzukehren, der war, Claire wieder mit Aaron zu vereinen. Claire gibt nach und kommt mit, sagt aber, dass "er ziemlich ausflippen wird". und Sun küssen sich nach drei Jahren der Trennung.]] Auf dem Weg zur Hydra Insel erzählt Sawyer Frank von dem Plan, mit Widmores U-Boot von der Insel zu verschwinden. Frank gefällt der Plan. Dann unterhält sich Sawyer mit Jack. Jack erzählt Sawyer, dass er sich nicht wohl dabei fühlt, die Insel zu verlassen, weil das letzte Mal wo er die Insel verlassen hat, war es so, als ob ein Teil von ihm fehlen würde. Jack glaubt, dass er auf der Insel ist, um etwas zu erledigen und wenn dieses Ding will, dass sie die Insel verlassen, er vielleicht Angst davor hat, wenn sie bleiben. Sawyer sagt Jack, dass er das Boot verlassen soll, wenn er so verrückt daher redet. Als Jack sagt, dass weglaufen ein Fehler ist und die Insel noch nicht fertig mit ihnen sei, sagt Sawyer, das er aber mit der Insel ferig ist und wenn Jack nun einen Sinneswandel haben sollte, dann soll er gehen. Jack entschuldigt sich für den Tod von Juliet und springt über Bord, um zur Hauptinsel zurückzuschwimmen. Kate bemerkt, dass Jack im Wasser ist und will ihn zurückholen, aber Sawyer sagt, dass sie nicht umkehren werden. explodiert eine Rakete von Widmore.]] Sawyers Gruppe erreicht die Hydra Insel und sie schwimmen an die Küste. Widmores Team sind dort und richten ihre Waffen auf sie. Sie nehmen die Waffen runter, als Zoe sagt, dass sie Sawyer kennt. Jin erscheint und entdeckt Sun. Sie laufen aufeinander zu und umarmen sich. Sun hat ihre Stimme wieder und sagt, dass sie Jin liebt. Jin verspricht, dass sie nie mehr getrennt sein werden, dann küssen sie sich. zählt Jack nun als einen seiner Gruppe.]] Zoe spricht mit Widmore am Funkgerät und danach richtet sie wieder ihre Waffe auf die Gruppe und Widmores Team zwingt alle, die Hände hoch zu nehmen und auf die Knie zu gehen. Sawyer fragt, was mit seinem Deal ist, worauf Zoe sagt, der Deal sei geplatzt. Sie fragt Widmore am Funkgerät, ob er freie Sicht auf Locke hat und sagt, dass er feuern soll, wenn er bereit dazu ist. Jack schwimmt zurück zum Strand, wo "Locke" und sieben Andere auf ihn warten. "Locke" findet es gut, dass Jack zurückgeschwommen ist und er stellt fest, dass Sawyer "sein" Boot geklaut hat. Widmore feuert ein Artilleriegeschoss auf die Gruppe, und Jack schreit noch, dass alle in Deckung gehen sollten. Das Geschoss explodiert inmitten von ihnen und schleudert Jack durch die Luft. "Locke" rennt zu Jack, der bäuchlings auf dem Boden liegt und schleppt ihn aus der Gefahrenzone, als noch eine Granate explodiert. "Locke" legt Jack an einem Baum und sagt ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht, weil er nun zu ihm gehört. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Trailer dieser Episode enthalten den von der australischen Band Pendulum veröffentlichten Song "Through the Loop". Dieser Song beinhaltet Samples des Liedes "The Rowing Song", welches von Gene Wilder im 1971 erschienenen Film Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik ''gesungen wird.'' "The Rowing Song" lehnt sich an das 1959 publizierte Gedicht "The Rowers", geschrieben von Roald Dahl, an. Im Film ist dieser Song Teil des Auswahlprozesses, in welchem ein Nachfolger für den Schokoladenfabrikbesitzer Willy Wonka bestimmt wird. Die Führung durch die Schokoladenfabrik erscheint als eine unkontrollierte Reise (worauf auch das Lied anspielt), doch sie soll die aussortieren, die der Nachfolge Willy Wonkas nicht würdig sind. Zuletzt bleibt nur noch Charlie übrig, der, obwohl er fast gescheitert wäre, die Nachfolge Wonkas dank seiner Selbstlosigkeit und seinem Gerechtigkeitsanspruch erlangt. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der sich Jack und Claire treffen, seit sie herausgefunden haben, dass sie Geschwister sind. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Ilanas Nachname genannt wird, "Verdansky". *Jack sah Christian erst am 5. Tag nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 in "Walkabout" und nicht, wie er Locke erzählt, am 3. Tag nach dem Absturz. Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard) taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. * Josh Holloway (Sawyer) ist der vierte Darsteller, der in 100 Episoden mitspielt, nach Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) und Jorge Garcia (Hurley). *Andrea Gabriel erscheint zum zweiten Mal in der Rolle Nadias in dieser Staffel. Obwohl sie in allen sechs Staffeln zu sehen ist, ist dies das erste Mal, dass sie pro Staffel mehr als ein Mal erscheint. * Das Segelboot „Elizabeth“'' erscheint zum ersten Mal seit Staffel 3. Es ist damit 64 Episoden nicht zu sehen. * Diese Episode beschreibt die Ereignisse der Kandidaten in Reihenfolge der Zahlen, mit der sie korrospondieren, ausser Hurley. Die vorherige Folge war Hurley zentriert, während Claire keine zentrierte Episode nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte. . ** Die erste Blende ist von John Locke (#4), die dritte von James Ford (#15), die vierte von Sayid Jarrah (#16), die fünfte von Jack Shephard (#23) und die letzte von Jin und Sun (#42). * Dies ist das erste Mal seit Staffel 3, dass Claire eine Blende von ihrer Sicht aus hatte. **Es ist auch das ertse Mal, dass sie eine Blende in einer Episode hat, die auf mehrere zentriert ist. Sie sollte eine Rückblende am Ende der zweiten Staffel bekommen, aber die Szene wurde gelöscht und ist nur auf der DVD von Staffel 1 zu sehen. * Jin und Sun sehen sich zum ersten Mal seit 3 Jahren außerhalb von Flashbacks und Flash-Sideways nach der Explosion des Frachters Kahana wieder. Damit waren sie 29 Episoden getrennt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Der Rettungssanitäter sagt, dass Lockes Rollstuhl "in Teile zerschmettert" worden sei, allerdings sah man in , dass der Rollstuhl noch an einem Stück war. * Sun und Jin können nicht zum selben Zeitpunkt wie Locke im Hospital eintreffen, da die Ereignisse um die beiden in nur ein oder zwei Tage nach Eintreffen von Flug Oceanic 815 stattfinden. Desmond erwähnt im Gespräch mit Hurley aber, dass er mit ihm vor einer Woche im selben Flugzeug saß. Erst danach verübt er den Mordversuch an Locke . ** Offenbar brauchte die Polizei in diesem Fall 5 Tage um die Leiche von Keamy zu finden, da James "Jim" im Verhör Kates sagt er habe sie vor einer Woche am Flughafen gesehen. * In Ilanas Konferenzraum verändert sich die Position von Jacks Krawatte. In einer Einstellung ist ein Hemdknopf zu sehen, in der nächsten wird er wieder durch die Krawatte verdeckt. * Jacks redet mit dem Mann in Schwarz und später auch mit Claire in dunkler Nacht. Als sie wieder zurückkommen ist es taghell. * Als Sawyer das Segelboot steuert ist aus dem selben Winkel einmal das aufgewühlte Kielwasser zu sehen und einmal nicht. Das deutet darauf hin dass das Boot während des Drehs seine Geschwindigkeit verändert hat. * Sawyers Haare verändern ihre Position zwischen den Einstellungen als er mit Jack auf dem Segelboot redet. * Nach dem Artillerieschlag liegt Jack mit blutigem Nacken am Strand. Als in der Mann in schwarz in den Dschungel geschleppt hat, ist der Nacken nicht mehr blutig. Wiederkehrende Themen * Claire und Desmond steigen in Stockwerk 15 aus dem Aufzug. * Jack findet in der alternativen Zeitlinie heraus, dass er eine Halbschwester hat. * Detective Ford remarks to Kate how weird it is that their paths crossed again. * Detective Ford sees Sayid on video surveillance footage and states: "That's our bad guy." * Following the shooting at the restaurant, Sayid attempts to flee Los Angeles but is tracked and taken into custody. * Ilana comments to Jack and David, "Do you believe in fate," as she leads them into the conference room to meet Claire Littleton, the unknown person mentioned in Christian's will. * Jin erklärt Sun, dass ihr Baby wohl auf ist, nachdem sie aus der Narkose erwacht ist. * David shows sympathy for Jack, declines to return to his mother early and offers encouragement as his father goes to work. * Sayid wird beauftragt Desmond zu töten, der noch lebend am Grunde des Brunnens gefangen ist. * Sayid states that the Mann in schwarz brought him back from the dead. * Sawyer implements his plan to escape the Island. * Jack suddenly leads Hurley, Sun and Frank away, but he is following Sawyer's plan. * Sawyer addresses Lapidus as "Chesty" and Kate as "Freckles". * Miles calls Sayid a "jabroni". * Claire claims to Jack that a person who lets the Mann in schwarz speak to them is automatically committed to the Mann in schwarz's side. Later, she is convinced by Kate that she still has a choice and switches sides after three years. * Charles Widmore bricht seinen Teil des Deals mit Sawyer. * Jin und Sun sind wieder vereint. Handlungsanalyse * Ben goes with Locke in the ambulance. There, Locke tells him his first name is John and that he was going to marry Helen. * Zoe warns the Mann in schwarz to return what he took from them or else he would be attacked with missiles. "Locke" breaks the radio and sets out to confront Widmore directly. Later, missiles are fired at the group. * Claire, still attempting to give her baby up for adoption, is intercepted by Desmond who takes her to his lawyer, Ilana. She has been looking for Claire on behalf of Jack and David Shepherd, Claire's half-brother and half-nephew and Ilana's clients. * Sawyer, Sun, Kate, Frank, Jack, Claire and Hurley commandeer the boat and sail to Hydra Island to join up with Widmore. Jack goes along with Sawyer's plan but reconsiders and is forced to leave mid-voyage. * Sawyer's group breaks from "Locke". Widmore reneges on his deal with Sawyer so Zoe takes the Losties at gunpoint. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Krieg der Sterne": Sawyer sagt zu Hurley dass Sayid zur dunklen Seite übergetreten sei. Hurley wendet ein, dass man Menschen auch von der dunklen Seite zurückbringen kann. Als Beispiel nennt er "Anakin" (Anakin Skywalker, aus "Krieg der Sterne"), den Sawyer aber nicht kennt. * Burt Reynolds: Sawyer sagt über Lapidus, dass er aussehe als sei er "gerade dem Set eines Burt-Reynolds-Film entstiegen". *'"Drinking the Kool-Aid"': Sawyer warnt Kate davor, Claire mitzunehmen. Sie habe "Locke's Kool-Aid getrunken". Kool-Aid wird in den USA mit dem Massenselbstmord der Sekte "Peoples Temple" in Guyana in Verbindung gebracht. Das Gift wurde damals in einen Softdrink gemischt, allerdings war es tatsächlich "Flavor-Aid". Weshalb das Sprichwort eine andere Marke nennt ist nicht bekannt. "Drinking the Kool-Aid" wird als Synonym für blindes Folgen und Vertrauen in eine Sache trotz katastrophaler Folgen verwendet. Literarische Methoden * Sayid claims the Mann in schwarz brought him back to life, contradicting previous indications that "dead is dead." * The Mann in schwarz asserts that John Locke was merely a sucker, not a "believer." Ben eulogized at Locke's burial that John was a believer. * Jack mentions that the Island isn't done with them yet. * Sayid is tripped up by a simple garden hose extended across his path and easily apprehended. * Zoe demands that the Mann in schwarz return the person he took from Widmore's group. The Mann in schwarz denies any knowledge of this, mirroring his confrontation with Widmore in . * Zoe gives a deadline of nightfall to the Mann in schwarz, who used the same deadline in for the people at the Temple. * Those who are with the Mann in schwarz on the beach are bombed. * The paramedic suggests Locke's wheelchair probably saved his life. * Jack expresses doubt about life away from the Island, to which Sawyer counters there are "pills" for that. Upon leaving the Island previously, Jack became addicted to pain killers. * Jack is saving Locke's life in the flash-sideways timeline, while in the original timeline, the fake Locke is saving Jack's life. * Claire tells Jack that he decided to join Locke the moment he allowed him to talk. In Dogen warned Sayid that he shouldn't allow the Mann in schwarz a chance to speak. * Jack speaks with David's mother on the phone, but her character remains anonymous. * James jokes to Kate that a cop and a fugitive could never form a relationship. Kate, and possibly her sideways counterpart, married an officer. * Kate tells Claire that Locke is not "one of us." * Desmond warns Claire not to fall into "a situation that's irreversible." * Jack and Sawyer's discussion on the boat about leaving the Island is very similar to Locke and Jack's discussion in the Orchid but with roles reversed. * Kate tells Sawyer, "We have to go back for him." * Jack jumps off the boat en route to a potential way home, for the good of the group. In Sawyer jumps off the helicopter taking them to a potential way home for the good of the group. * When Jack surfaces on the beach after jumping out of the boat, the Mann in schwarz tells him it is a "nice day for a swim." When Sawyer arrives on the beach after jumping out of the helicopter, he says this to Juliet. * Jack and Claire greet each other for the first time as brother and sister, in both the original timeline and the flash-sideways. Querverweise * Jack erzählt dem Mann in schwarz dass er seinen toten Vater auf der Insel scheinbar lebend sah. * Der Mann in schwarz erklärt Jack dass er ihn Christians Erscheinung folgen liess, um ihn zu einer Trinkwasserquelle zu führen . * Kate erinnert Claire dass sie bei Aarons Geburt dabei war. * Der Polizist James nennt einen Kollegen LaShade. * Miles bezeichnet Sayid als "Jabroni". Jabronis sind Wrestlingkämpfer, die fürs Verlieren bezahlt werden. Sawyer bezeichnete Nikki in Exposé als Jabroni. * Kate sagt Claire sie kam nur zurück auf die Insel um ihr Versprechen einzulösen, Claire wieder zurück zu Aaron zu bringen. * Jack entschuldigt sich bei Sawyer für Juliets Tod. * James bringt beim Verhör Kates die gemeinsame Fahrstuhlfahrt auf dem Flughafen zum Gespräch.. * Jack sagt er verstehe Locke. * Locke fragt Sayid ob er immer noch will, wonach er fragte. * Sayid erzählt Desmond von der Abmachung mit dem Mann in schwarz, der ihm versprach Nadia zurückzuholen. * Auf einem Überwachungsvideo sieht man Sayid nach den Schüssen auf Keamy and Omar flüchten. * Sawyer sagt Zoe er habe eine Abmachung mit Charles Widmore. * Sun wird wegen ihren Schussverletzungen im Krankenhaus behandelt. * Locke wird im Krankenhaus behandelt, nachdem ihn Desmond angefahren hat. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie *Was hat Sayid mit Desmond gemacht? *Wo ist die Leiche von Jacks Vater? Alternative Zeitlinie *Ist der Sarg von Christian Shephard inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Pressemitteilung ar:المجند الأخير en:The Last Recruit es:The Last Recruit ru:Последний рекрут Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6